Dead of Night
by aliasmel1
Summary: In the dead of night, Severus comes to inform Bellatrix he has rid her of her problem and collects payment for doing so and in the process leaves Bellatrix realising he isn't as bad as she perceived him and left her desiring more. One-shot


Knuckles wrapped a hurried tune on the hard-oak door in the onyx darkness in the dead of night. Cold air nipping harshly at his face like a million tiny piranhas feasting upon pale flesh. He stood on the doorstep, the large home dwarfing him by its sheer size. Faint footsteps drew nearer and the dragging of the lock was accompanied by the door being cracked open just enough for the person on the other side to peer out.

"The problem you asked me to take care of will no longer be bothersome to you, Bellatrix." Severus bared his teeth just a touch, arms folded tightly over his chest as he peered at the woman peeking through the crack at him. Curls hung around her face, framing her pale complexion.

"And yet, here you are." Her shrill laugh filled the otherwise silent night as she stepped back allowing him into her home. She was dressed in a silken, knee-length nightgown and it was evident he had awoken her from her slumber; her eyes glasses and half-closed from sleep.

"Your humour needs a little work, Bella," he snarled, offended.

"What can I help you with? You woke me from my beauty sleep." She tossed her wild mane of curls over her shoulder, they cascaded down her back like molasses in the sun.

"Beauty sleep? You would need to go into hibernation to fix that face. I've come to collect my payment; you know I don't work for free." He slowly began to unbutton his frock coat, fingers working with speed and precision. She watched in awe for a moment her mind a million miles away. His fingers never missed a button and never fumbled. It was evident he was skilled with his hands.

She inhaled sharply and then exhaled just as fast through her nose. "I suppose I owe you. But don't think I like it just because I am offering my body to you, Severus."

"And you think I like it?" He growled low in his throat throwing his frock coat on the ground long forgotten and began working on his shirt. "I don't often sleep with the town bike but tonight I feel like punishing myself."

"I'll try not to vomit while you violate me, that's if I don't fall asleep first." Tugging at the hem of her nightgown she pulled it over her head and one motion and threw it on the ground. Now totally naked Severus raked his eyes over her quickly and barely quirked a brow. He always was ridiculously stoic and impossible to read. That millimetre quirk could have been anything from he liked what he saw to that will be acceptable, I suppose.

She wasn't terrible to look at. She was madder than a cut snake and nothing at all like her sisters, she was a far throw from the prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy that much was evident.  
Although Azkaban would do that to someone he supposed. Her breasts not yet ravaged by age and gravity and her stomach flat and smooth. She was probably a little on the thin side, ribs visible under her pasty white skin that looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day in many a year.

"Your low blows don't do you any favours to add to your attractiveness, Bella," He tutted softly.

"That's good because I'm not trying to attract anyone," She spat harshly at him watching as he tugged off his trousers and underwear, they fell silently to the floor.

"So it's true what they say about men with big noses, that they have tiny cocks," She snorted and looked down at his now erect cock, a maleficent glint glittering deep in her black almost despondent eyes but something deep within was starting to claw its ways to the surface. Desire or lust? She had always wondered what it would be like to be fucked by the amazing Potions Master. He had already slid his cock into many a tight hole, but she had never been one of them. Tonight, that changed.

"Get fucked," He bit. She really was dishing out the low blows tonight.

"Well, that's what we are here for. Now are you going to fuck me in the foyer, or would you rather go somewhere more comfortable."

"It matters not. I won't be here long and comfortable or not; it won't take the focus off fucking a troglodyte like you."

"You really are a cunt, aren't you, Severus?" She spat, closing the small gap between them.

A light hand reached up to cup her breast, cold fingers against warm skin saw the formation of Goosebumps cover her entire body. Nipple rolling between long fingers evicted a breath that tore from within her, eyes closed half-mast relishing in the touch of the man she had known for so long yet had never been intimate with. Finally, the wondering was going to be over and she assumed it would be nothing to write home about.

She had been with many Death Eaters, men and women, she didn't discriminate and would lay her body down for anyone who wooed her on required payment for a favour. She wasn't one to hide away from her sexuality and she embraced it in all its glory but never had Severus come to collect on a favour. He usually waved a dismissive hand and told her to forget all about it. But this time was different. This time he had shown up, although this time the favour was of magnitude and far beyond what she had ever asked anyone before, so she had almost half expected him to come to her door demanding payment.

Releasing her breast, a long finger snaked its way under her chin, tilting her head up; eyes locked for a moment. Two people manipulated beyond measure stood before one another, nothing to hide behind, nobody to distract them; entirely in the raw. One quite pleased to serve her evil overlord, the other a victim of circumstances that forced his hand to deal with two maleficent puppet masters. They were like chalk and cheese. Her evil beyond and he just trying to get by in the world and survive. She would happily take the life from anyone she deemed appropriate and he not wanting to spill a drop of innocent blood.

He saw a glimmer of something in her otherwise hopeless eyes. Was it desire? Surely not. She would never desire someone like him. It was probably bloodlust as she imagined him dead on the ground at her hand.

He pressed his lips against her, hands running the length of her back and resting on her ass he hoisted her up against him. His arms were thin, but they harboured plenty of strength within them.

She kissed him slowly at first, soft and sensual and then as if a ball of fire erupted in the pit of her stomach the kiss erupted tenfold. Lips caressing lips her tongue slid along his bottom lip before plunging into his wet, cavernous mouth and he pulled her closer into him.

Walking a couple of steps across the room he pressed her back against the wall, pressing hard against her. Their body heat mingling together exponentially as the kiss heightened.

Dropping one hand to his side her pressed her harder against the wall to take some of her bodyweight whilst his now free hand guided his hard cock into her wet heat, sheathing himself in her slickness.

She gasped against his lips, his hips grinding away thrusting slowly in and out of her. Pulling from his lips ruby red nails dug half-crescent moon shapes into pale flesh marred and littered by scars. Teeth grazing the tender milky flesh of his neck; his fingers digging hard into her hips in response.

Thrusting increased, breath hitched in throats. For someone Bellatrix had loathed for an entirety of her life she now had a fondness for the man breaking through. He was skilled in the art of copulation that much was evident by the way he had almost caused her to reach her climax in such a short time and with the least amount of effort. Something her husband or anyone else she had been with had yet to achieve.

He ran a hand up the length of her soft back, fingers tangling in her hair, fingers twitching before pulling downwards causing a scream to be torn from deep within her chest. Tongue lapping up the sweet taste of her skin followed by the urge to sink teeth into her flesh.

"Fuck you," she breathed huskily before he pressed his lips to hers once more, fingers still tangled in her hair, head pulled back before her velvet walls contracted against his cock, trying to milk it for everything it was worth.

His body tensed, legs shaking violently his seed spilled deep within her with little more indication than the grip on her tightened and then released.

Breathless he held hair, their chests heaving in unison, his lips still resting against her own he kissed her once more so tenderly and so softly it caught her off guard. Slowly he dropped her to the ground, she landed soundlessly on her feet.

"I'll just see myself out." He nodded curtly, collecting his clothes and dressing hastily leaving no evidence of what had just happened behind.

"Thank you, Bellatrix," He muttered before walked out of the front door, leaving a naked and confused Bella in his wake. He had seen a side of the man she had never seen before and perhaps, he wasn't as bad as she had once thought.

"No, Thank You," She whispered in a daze, her fingers ghosting over her lips, his taste lingering on her tongue and his scent on her body. Maybe today was the day her opinion of Severus Snape was swayed just slightly. Maybe he wasn't the giant, pompous cunt she had always seen him as… She needed to think of another favour to ask of him.

She grinned wickedly. What a delightful plan.

**A/N: I just felt the urge to bang out this one-shot. I've never written a Severus/Bella pairing story so thought I would try my hand at it. I often wonder if there is a history there between them sexually or not.**

**I hope whoever takes the time to read it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. I needed a mental break from the other story that I am nearing the end of and had to detach from it for a while.**

**-Aliasmel1  
**


End file.
